I Can't Commit
by Roses-Cheese-Wine
Summary: UsUk - A special night turns...awkward


I Can't Commit

Warning this is yaoi which means malexmale relationships so don't like don't read

and dot say I didn't warn you - if you like then go ahead and read ouo...pairing is

USxUK and it's dedicated to my bestie holly...she's my uk to my usuk and my

fruk...ilu babe 33

Oh and this was based on an rp we did so yeah enjoy ouo...

Arthur was stressed. Plain and simple. He didn't mind work and he did everything his

boss asked of him. But when he was told to work overtime and attend more meetings, his

stress was beginning to show in his home life.

His lover Alfred noticed all these changes. How Arthur was never home and how, whenever Al

called him, Arthur would snap at him that he's too busy or something and hang up. Not to

mention they haven't had sex in ages. Alfred wanted, no needed, to hear his lover

beneath him, screaming and moaning in pleasure. Above all he missed just holding his petite

lover while they slept. So on Friday while Arthur was at work, Alfred made some arrangements

for a Saturday night his sweetheart would never forget. Al's not much of a romantic so

he had called up Francis and explained his situation so the country of love could direct him

as to what to prepare.

After researching and making arrangements up until 2am, Alfred heard his lovers voice,

somewhat annoyed and mumbling, but he was still happy to hear it. Arthur came into the

bedroom to see his partner on the bed with his laptop on his lap. "Hey Artie welcome

home. There's some burgers in the microwave." Arthur threw his bag in the corner

and started pulling off his tie. "No thanks. I've already eaten. Fancy seeing you

still up. What on earth are you doing at this hour?" Arthur was searching through the

drawers looking for his pjs when he felt a chin on his shoulder and 2 strong arms around his

waist.

"I was waiting for you. I can't sleep if I know you're not home yet."

Arthur blushed at the kind statement. "Well...sorry to have you worried. They

wouldn't let me go."

Alfred smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's fine babe. Hey I was

wondering...you're free tomorrow night right?" Arthur nodded and took off his shirt

replacing it with his pj top. "They finally gave me the weekend off. Why?" Alfred

smiled as he sat on the bed watching his elegant lover change. "Thought we should go

out for dinner."

Arthur blushed and went to curl up next to his lover, resting his head on a broad shoulder.

"I would like that Al." Alfred smiled and wrapped both arms around Arthur and

pulled him as close as possible. Oh yeah, he definitely missed holding him like this.

"Damn this bloody tie to hell!" Arthur stood in front of a mirror in a dark suit

with a white dress shirt, trying to get his tie to stay straight. Normally this wouldn't

be a problem, but tonight he was nervous about this dinner with Alfred. He was pretty much

kept in the dark and is following his lover blindly.

"Hey Artie what's taking you so long?" Alfred came out of the bedroom wearing

a black suit with a red dress shirt. He looked amazing and Arthur felt his face heat up.

"T-this bloody tie is getting on my nerves." Arthur kept fumbling with the tie,

keeping his eyes off Alfred.

"Here.." Alfred made him turn to face him and undid the tie and slipped it off

"...looks tons sexier" he said with a grin that made Arthur blush.

Alfred heard his phone beep and pulled it out of his pocket. "Ok Artie the car's

here so we gotta go" Arthur nodded slowly, slightly confused. Aren't they driving?

Was Alfred planning on getting so drunk so he wouldnt have to drive home? If that was the

case Arthur could just drive. As he was thinking all this, Arthur followed Al outside and

froze. In front of his house was the most beautiful, no doubt most expensive, limousine

he'd ever seen. Alfred smirked at his expression and opened the back passenger door for

him. He gingerly stepped into the limo, amazed at how spacious it was, with the American

behind him.

"A-Alfred...what's all this? And how the bloody hell did you afford it?"

Alfred merely smiled and kissed his lover on the cheek. "Can we forget about serious

stuff for tonight? All we're gonna do is have fun ok? No worrying about price

tags." the British blushed and nodded. They both talked for a while and Arthur kept

accidentally speaking of work. Every time he did this Alfred would kiss his lips softly and

whisper 'fun' against them before pulling back. There were time that arthur would

talk about work on purpose just to enjoy another kiss. After a while the two finally arrived

at their destination and Alfred got out first, holding the door open for his lover.

Arthur looked around and realized they were at the entrance of a dock. He looked around,

confused as to why they were here. Alfred saw this and found it amusing. He wrapped an arm

around his petite lovers shoulder and pointed out to the far dock where a large, luxurious

boat was bobbing along to the gentle rhythm of the waves. "Tonight we dine like royalty

Artie...that's where we're gonna eat." Arthur was sure if he was eating or

drinking something right then he would've spat it out or choked or both. He looked up at

Alfred who immediately kissed him "Don't ask about the price and just enjoy it

Artie." Arthur pouted cutely and kept silent as Alfred led him Into the docks and onto

the boat. He seriously hoped that this night wouldn't have negative consequences on the

American economy. As he was led inside, Arthur noticed the grand design of the interior.

This kind of restaurant was where royalty and celebrities came to dine...what was Alfred

doing bringing him here?

A waiter showed their table after their reservation was confirmed. It was by the window with

an amazing view of the city and the ocean. This was probably the most romantic thing Arthur

ever seen and for it to come from Alfred was a huge surprise. They both sat and ordered,

making idle chit chat. Every now and then Arthur would change the subject to work and alfred

would shoot him a warning glance. Tonight was about all fun and no work.

Their food arrived (Alfred having burgers and fried even at a fancy restaurant like this)

and they ate in a comfortable silence.

"That was amazing...bloody hell I'm full." Alfred just smiled at his lover and

shook his head.

"There's still the cake Artie...and it's chocolate mousse...your

favorite."

Chocolate mousse was Arthur's favorite. But if he ate anymore he was afraid to pop. But

he nodded and gave a small smile. Alfred went through all this trouble and even remembered

Arthur's favorite flavor. The least he could do was eat a slice.

When the cake came, Arthur was about to cut Into it before reading what was written on top.

His eyes widened and he froze. Written in frosting was a proposal, "Will you marry me

Artie?". It was beautiful, but that's not why he was in tears.

"Hey Artie you ok? I didnt mean to upset you or anything." Arthur couldn't

look at Alfred in the eyes and got up and practically ran out onto the deck. He heard Alfred

follow him but couldn't contain his tears.

"Artie please if it's too much forget about it...I didn't mean to ruin the

night". He felt Alfred hug him from behind and turned around to cry into his chest.

"I-I'm so sorry Al...it's beautiful it really is its just...c-can I tell you a

secret?"

"Course Arthur...you can tell me anything"

"I...I'm afraid of commitment.." Alfred sighed, relieved.

He comforted Arthur and held him until his tears stopped then tilted his chin and kissed his

lips softly.

"it's fine Artie...I honestly thought it was worse then that. As long as you stay

by my side I don't mind."

Arthur smiled and kissed his lover passionately. When they broke apart, Alfred smiled

"now we need to get to that cake...there's a ring somewhere inside and I'd hate

for it to be thrown away with the cake." As he turned to walk back inside Arthur tugged

at his jacket.

"c-can I um...s-still wear the ring?" Alfred smiled and kissed his cheek "you

were the one I bought it for babe."

Hand in hand, the two went back to their table. Alfred picked up a fork and started digging

through the cake in hopes of finding the ring before one of them choked on it. Arthur did

the same, only using his hands.

He started licking his fingers seductively and Alfred felt his pants tighten.

"Artie...what're you doing?" "Eating...what does it look like?" the

british them leaned forward and smeared some chocolate on his lovers cheek then licked it

off. Alfred mewled softly and got up and dragged his lithe lover to the bathroom and locked

the door. Lucky for them the bathrooms weren't the type that had stalls...it was a

bathroom for one person...or in this case, two.

Al pinned Arthur to the door and growled in his ear "if ya wanted to be fucked ya

could've just said so. But I had no idea you were such an exhibitionist." the

pinned British male shuddered at the comment, a small part of his brain still using logic

"A-Al..not here...people are going to hear us!" he tried to push the larger off

him but that resulted in him being stripped of his pants and boxers and picked up.

"Then you should keep it down babe." Alfred was too horny to think straight and

unzipped his pants only to pull out his erection and thrust it into the tight willing ass

before him. Luckily, he was able to kiss arthur fast enough so as his scream would be

swallowed by the American.

Arthur whimpered and panted for breath. He didn't expect Alfred to thrust into him like

that. It hurt but he was used to the slight pain Alfred's powerful body brought. What he

was after was the immense pleasure behind the twinges of pain. Alfred started a slow and

deep rhythm which already had Arthur keening. He pulled back to watch his Brit in pure

ecstasy and added speed and power to his thrusts.

"A-Aah Al...mmnn...!" said American smirked and whispered into his lovers ear

"Careful Artie...they're gonna hear you." it was then Alfred found the Brits

prostate and slammed into it.

"AAHH ALFRED! T-THERE!" Arthur threw his head back and screamed in pleasure, not

caring about his surroundings in the least. Alfred could never deny his lover anything and

held the small hips in place as he pounded into the other mans prostate repeatedly.

All Arthur could do was try to hold onto his lover. When he felt a hand wrap around his

member, Artie's eyes shot open, not knowing when he closed them, and moaned louder as

Alfred started pumping him in time to his thrusts. Judging by his breathing and tight grip

on his lovers shirt, Arthur was about to cum. He kept whispering "faster" and

"harder" again and again. Alfred obliged and hit his prostate dead on and felt his

lover convulse and tighten around him, moaning louder as his cum shot out and coated the

hand wrapped around his member and Al's shirt. Alfred came when he felt his cock being

clamped and bit down on Artie's neck to hide a loud groan.

The two soon came down from their highs and Alfred pulled out, earning a slight whimper from

his lover.

"mmm that was awesome Artie". Now that Arthur was thinking more clearly he glared

weakly at his lover who just laughed and cleaned them both up. "you better wish that no

one heard us Alfred or I swear I'm going to kill you" "hahaha oh babe

please...I think the whole world heard you." Arthur blushed as Al left the bathroom and

followed him with a slight limp. After they were at the table Alfred started eating the cake

happily before he bit on something hard and pulled it out of his mouth "Ah! The

ring!" he grinned from ear to ear as he wiped it down and gave it to Arthur "for

you babe".

Arthur smiled and put it on. It was the most beautiful ring he'd ever seen. He blushed

and looked away, embarrassed but realized that was a mistake. He noticed some of the other

patrons watching them and winking at him. He quickly looked to Alfred with a panic stricken

face. "Al we have to leave...now". Alfred looked confused as he was oblivious to

his surroundings "Leave? But I wanna eat cake" "then have it bloody wrapped

and let's go!" Al whined but did as Artie asked, still clueless as to what got him

so riled up. They had the cake wrapped and paid the check and as they stood up Al announced,

unintentionally loud, "Come on Artie...our house is a 45 minute drive from here...maybe

a quickie in the car eh?" Arthur went wide eyed and clapped a hand over his dumb lovers

mouth and hisses quietly "Keep your bloody voice down! It's bad enough people heard

me in the bloody bathroom you git!" Alfred blinked and looked around. Sure enough, a

lot of eyes were on them. Some winking, which was egging him on and others just staring. He

turned back to the blushing Brit and nodded. When Arthur let go of his mouth Alfred yelled

out a bit louder, loving the attention "Then after that I'm gonna do ya in every

room of the house...you wont be able to walk for weeks!" with that, the American ran

off the boat, hearing the wolf whistles and cheers...and a very angry Brit chasing him.

Oh how he missed his Arthur.


End file.
